


Centaur

by Error403HRD



Series: Vio's Linked Universe Fics [14]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Time could admit that, despite his reservations, Four had gotten the job done.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Vio's Linked Universe Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215215
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Centaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemWrites/gifts).



It isn't often that Time is truly disappointed, but right now is one of those times.

See, the portal had brought them to the Yiga Clan Hideout, Wild had immediately changed into his stealth gear, and they were all using sign language to communicate.

Argue, really.

Time gave a quiet sigh, a plan already forming as he nudged Wild, hard, to get the group's attention. Clearly he'd need to "take charge" and "be a leader" _again_...

" _We need to distract these guys._ "

His motions were swift and fairly choppy, but Four understood it just fine if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by. A dangerous smirk spread across his face, and Time would forever swear that his eyes became violet, even though they were grey when he checked again.

Four's signs were quick, confident, and smooth, the smirk on his face rivaling Wild's when he got an _idea,_

" _Leave it to me._ " Four opened his mouth and immediately Time's stomach sank.

These kids were going to be the death of him.

"Centaurs have six limbs and are therefore insects, discuss."

At those words, looks of disgust and terror bled onto Sky and Warrior's faces, and if the ensuing chaos said anything, the Yiga felt the same.

Instead of investigating the voice, pandemonium erupted as they started arguing amongst each other. For all his reservations, Time could admit that Four had gotten the job done, even as Sky let out a horrified whisper as he watched the chaos with wide eyes,

"Oh this, I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

Hyrule gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as Time motioned for Wild to take charge and lead them away.

He couldn't tell if he was proud or ashamed.

"Waitwait, but are centaurs _really_ insects!?"

Ashamed. Ashamed is the right answer. Why did he have to pretend to be the competent one among a band of _gremlins_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://insert-original-lu-sideblog-name.tumblr.com/post/645073959820410880/time-we-need-to-distract-these-guys-four-leave)


End file.
